


parkers are strong

by twrlvepercent



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twrlvepercent/pseuds/twrlvepercent
Summary: "Are you sick?""I don't think so."Tony hummed. "We should probably find out. If I catch something from you, Pep is going to be pissed. I'm apparently 'insufferable' when I'm sick."Before Peter could wave his concern off, Tony ordered FRIDAY to do a quick scan. Peter protested but the AIs bright, "On it," silenced him.FRIDAY was quiet for a moment and the whirring of the air conditioner was all that could be heard, even with Peter's superhearing."FRIDAY?" Tony asked when she was silent for a second too long.Her chilling voice echoed over the lab. "I suggest immediate medical attention."





	parkers are strong

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first irondad fic so... be gentle
> 
> thanks to amiya (pettigrwe on tumblr) for being my favorite beta

Peter had grown on Tony unlike anyone before. Rhodey had grown on him as a best friend would, Pepper as a wife, but Peter was entirely different.  
  
He had an unexplained urge to protect this reckless superhero from Queens. He couldn't place exactly why but as the fifteen-year-old kid kept showing up to his lab with a persistent cheery attitude, he had developed an almost paternal attachment.  
  
When Peter crawled through the window, clutching his side in the middle of the night, Tony was the first to see him. A few hours later and all fixed up, he'd be the first to start sketching updates to his suit.  
  
And, in turn, Peter had grown attached to Tony. Although he would never say it, he saw him as the father he didn't have.  
  
Everyone else picked up on the father-son relationship they seemed to have and teased Tony relentlessly. Clint especially was having a field day. ("Is that _the_ Tony Stark packing a kid's lunch? Where's the heart-shaped note?")  
  
Peter was off school one day, some teacher work day that left kids at home. Most kids, at least.  
  
Spiderman took the freedom as a chance to patrol. Karen alerted him to a few minor crimes, a simple webbing leaving them for the police.  
  
It wasn't until Peter landed roughly on the roof of his apartment that he felt anything less than he had. His dizziness was expected—he did just web himself through New York at breakneck speeds—but he wasn't used to being so out of breath.  
  
He brushed it off as allergies, as he had with everything popping up that week: his persistent exhaustion, waking up drenched in sweat, the cough that never went away. Peter decided to let whatever sickness run its course. Besides, over-the-counter medicine would never help him.  
  
Just as he always had, Peter crawled into his apartment through the window, gently letting himself drop to the carpet. His suit loosened around him, allowing him to get changed before Happy would come to pick him up.  
  
Dressed, he sat down at the table with Aunt May. She looked up from the book in her hand.  
  
"Thought you'd be hungry," she said, pointing to reheated leftovers on the counter. "How was your patrol?"  
  
Ever since May found out Peter was Spiderman, she had become infinitely more concerned of her nephew's wellbeing, making sure he ate after patrols and taking care of some nasty black eyes. "Always hungry," Peter said, grabbing the plate. "It was so good! Helped a lost kid find her family in the park! I think people realized Spiderman likes churros because they bought me one."  
  
May smiled at him proudly as he continued his animated recount between bites. Peter's phone buzzed a few minutes later and he glanced at the cracked screen.  
  
_Outside_ , Happy's text said. His texts were always short, to the point. Peter rinsed his plate and gave May a quick hug before racing down the stairs to meet the waiting car.  
  
He staggered on the last step and caught himself on the railing. He frowned, blinking away the dizzy spell.  
  
"Finally," Happy grumbled, ever excited to see Peter.  
  
"I wasn't that long!" He defended. "Besides, my patrol went a little long and I was grabbing some food before you came."  
  
When Peter noticed Happy wasn't looking to start a conversation, he opted to look out the window at the blurring city.  
  
Happy only looked back at the kid through the rearview mirror when he broke into a coughing fit.  
  
"Getting sick?" Happy asked, turning back to focus parking the car.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Happy grunted in response. He pulled into a spot and shut off the car.  
  
Peter could hardly contain his excitement as he bounded out of the car and to the lab, blinking away the fatigue behind his eyes.  
  
Tony looked up when Peter entered. "Hey, kid."  
  
"Suit updates?" Peter asked, finding a stool at the table.  
  
"Iron Man needs a little fixing," Tony confirmed.  
  
They rarely worked on the Iron Man suits. Peter's excited noise bubbled into coughs. Tony arched a brow. "Are you sick?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Tony hummed. "We should probably find out. If I catch something from you, Pep is going to be pissed. I'm apparently 'insufferable' when I'm sick."  
  
Before Peter could wave his concern off, Tony ordered FRIDAY to do a quick scan. Peter protested but the AIs bright, "On it," silenced him.  
  
FRIDAY was quiet for a moment and the whirring of the air conditioner was all that could be heard, even with Peter's superhearing.  
  
"FRIDAY?" Tony asked when she was silent for a second too long.  
  
Her chilling voice echoed over the lab. "I suggest immediate medical attention." Peter's head snapped up, the tool in his hand clattering to the tabletop. His pulse quickened. "My scans are showing something severe although my system cannot place exactly what."  
  
Tony narrowed his concerned gaze. "I think we've got Cho on standby."  
  
"I'll let her know you're on your way," FRIDAY spoke.  
  
Peter couldn't speak. Severe?  
  
Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and led the shocked teen to the medbay. "What'd you get into?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
Dr. Cho was, in fact, on standby and after running a few tests, entered the room with a grim look etched on her face.  
  
"Saying don't freak out isn't going to help," she started, which only made Peter freak out more than he had been. "It's good we caught it early."  
  
"What is 'it' exactly?" Tony asked, stepping away from the wall he had been leaning on, arms crossed.  
  
Cho hesitated. "Leukemia." She flinched at her own words. This was the worst part of her job and she was thankful it didn't happen often. Still, she hadn't figured out just how to deliver the bad news softly. "Your healing is already helping considerably and, really, it's good we got it before it could—"  
  
But Peter had stopped listening. Her pained diagnosis repeated over and over in his mind. Leukemia. He was fifteen. _Fifteen_.  
  
He wanted to say it wasn't fair but he knew it wouldn't get him far.  
  
He found his mentor's eyes and saw the pale horror reflected in them, staring down at Peter.  
  
Cho had realized neither were listening. Her eyebrows knitted in concern. "I'll leave you two alone but really, I think we can knock it out quickly. You'll be okay, Peter."  
  
Peter had focused his attention on listening to her then and nodded distantly.  
  
Her shoes hit the tile as she walked out the door, leaving Peter and Tony in stunned silence.  
  
"I guess we're not going back to the lab then," Peter said dryly, the joke falling short.

 

* * *

  
  
That night, after Peter had gone to sleep, Tony tinkered with anything in the lab he could find that needed tinkering. His heart wasn't in it but he welcomed the distraction.  
  
If only fixing people were as easy as fixing machines. Peter would have been better that night if that were true. Tony would've worked day and night until he was healthy again.  
  
He reminded himself of Cho's hopefulness that he would get better. He repeated her gentle words to himself. Still, a part of him worried incessantly, as if the boy who came to his lab with a wide, toothy grin would just crack at his touch.  
  
It wasn't until FRIDAY interrupted him that he even realized the time.  
  
"Peter is on the roof, sir."  
  
_2:53 AM_.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"He's thinking."  
  
Tony sighed, shutting his eyes tightly and setting the wrench in his hand aside. "I'll be right there."  
  
Peter's legs swung off the roof of the Avengers tower. He let the distant sound of the ever loud city drone in his ears, ignoring Karen's soft requests for him to stay inside. Even with the built-in heater hard at work, a chill settled deep in his bones.  
  
He wanted to be home with May then, her arms around him, watching the latest bad sci-fi movie. Peter was still numb to the words, the intensity of the diagnosis yet to settle in.  
  
"Awfully close to the edge, aren't we?"  
  
Peter jumped at the sound of Tony's voice. "Sorry," he whispered, voice cracking, "I was, I was just thinking." He scooted back so that he was sitting cross-legged a few feet from the edge.  
  
"You got the heater on in there?"  
  
He nodded and spoke again, his voice low. "I like talking to Karen, too."  
  
Tony was never the first to comfort people. Even with Pepper, he would seem distant. He was scared of saying the wrong thing, of deepening the pain. He finally sat next to Peter, drawing the boy closer with one arm. "Okay. Mask off. We're gonna have a heart-to-heart and I don't want to look at white plastic."  
  
Peter's face appeared from under the mask and he sniffled, swiping at his wet eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't look at Tony, just fixed his eyes back on the breathing city below.  
  
"Did you tell May?" Tony asked softly.  
  
Peter swallowed and shook his head. "She's still at work. I'll... I'll tell her in the morning." He stared down at his shaking hands, clothed in red. "I guess I... still need to come to terms with it too."  
  
"You heard Cho," Tony said, rubbing gentle circles into Peter's shoulder with his thumb. "You'll be okay, your healing is already helping—"  
  
"What if it doesn't?" Peter suggested. "My arm has set weird because of my healing before. What if... What if this makes it worse?"  
  
"What, you think I hire just okay doctors on my staff? Cho and her team are amazing at their jobs, I'm working on getting Banner—we'll have you out Spidermanning in no time."  
  
Peter took shallow breaths and finally turned his face to Tony. His red, puffy eyes made Tony's heart ache. This kid didn't deserve this. His kid didn't deserve this. "Without Spiderman... Will they be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, kid. I'll make sure the cats are out of every tree."  
  
Peter smiled, if only for a second. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."  
  
They stayed side by side, staring out at the city for some time until Tony looked at Peter again.  
  
"Do you remember when you came to the tower after losing just... way too much blood? How you kept saying 'I'm fine, Mr. Stark,'" Tony reminded Peter, raising his voice a few octaves to tease him. Peter nodded, a smirk twisting his lips. "No more of that. Not like that—well yeah, don't get stabbed—but you're not allowed to play anything off anymore. If you're feeling like shit, you gotta say something. There's no more 'I'm fine' because you don't have to be. Not for your aunt, not for me.  
  
"Parkers are strong, Pete. No one's stronger. You'll be okay."  
  
Peter drew his knees to his chest, letting a few silent tears escape his tired eyes. "I'll be okay," he echoed.  
  
He lowered his head to Tony's shoulder, much to the surprise of his mentor. Tony didn't dare move under the touch.  
  
He would never let the kid suffer alone. That he promised there on that roof. He would be there for Peter thick and thin, no matter what.  
  
Peter went back to his room around four and fell asleep soon after. Tony believed in Cho's abilities but still, an ounce of worry gnawed at him.  
  
Fifteen. Peter was fifteen and already had the weight of the world on his shoulders but then was dumped a whole other planet. Tony could only hope he was strong enough to carry the extra weight for just a little bit.  
  
May came around noon the next day at Tony's urgent request. He almost never called May in, usually sending Happy with a report on what the kid did. The concern on her face made it apparent she knew this was serious.  
  
"Is Peter okay?" Were the first words out of her mouth.  
  
Tony led her into the medbay, unsure of exactly how to answer. Peter fidgeted with a rubber band, flicking it between his shaky fingers. As soon as he noticed his aunt, he was on his feet and hugging her tight, a sob escaping his mouth.  
  
Tony shut the door softly behind him, letting the two have their space. He watched hesitantly through a small window as Peter stumbled over his words. He pointed at a few papers Cho had brought him and May stared blankly.  
  
That's all she did for a few seconds. Peter watched her in dazed fear. May eventually brought herself back to reality and hugged Peter, this time letting her own tears fall.  
  
Neither of them moved from each other's holds. Cho approached the room and Tony followed her in, listening to every word as May held her silently crying nephew tight.  
  
Cho and her team started treatment immediately. Tony had called Bruce but wasn't counting on his appearance.  
  
_"Just because your world stopped for one kid doesn't mean mine can."_   The conversation ended soon after.  
  
May couldn't call off work forever so when her days off ran out, she made Tony swear to never leave Peter's side until she got back. May or not, that's what he had planned on anyway, explaining to Pepper why his schedule would need to be cleared for a while.  
  
Pepper was extremely sympathetic towards everything. She was there to take care of Tony who, without Pepper, would've probably passed out from exhaustion and/or dehydration.  
  
Cho was right—Peter's healing was helping considerably. By her estimations, he would be up and out in three weeks.  
  
While Tony and May were excited by the news, they could see Peter growing restless.  
  
The next day, May having already left, Peter returned from another bout of therapy.  
  
"How ya feeling, kid?" Tony asked.  
  
Peter groaned and his fingers formed a grip on an imaginary pencil, his palm a notepad.  
  
"One of those days, huh?"  
  
Somedays, Peter was too tired to say anything and preferred to write things out. Tony kept a storage of notepads nearby.  
  
Often times, when Peter saw Tony asleep near his bed, he'd write little notes for Tony to find when he woke up.  
  
Now, Peter gingerly grabbed the pen and made a few quick scratches.  
  
When he flipped the notepad over, Tony saw a frowny face take up half the page, two underlines emphasizing it.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"Scooch," Tony instructed. When Peter did, Tony slid next to him. He knew how much Peter appreciated physical contact. On one of his notepad nights, he confessed that the contact made him feel more attached to the world and not like he was floating away. More often than not, Tony squeezed himself into the bed next to Peter just to make him feel a little better. "Tired?"  
  
Peter didn't answer with a nod or a head shake and instead grabbed the paper again. _How's Queens?_  
  
"They're living," Tony reported. "I think they miss their friendly neighborhood Spiderman. The news is starting to pick up that you've been gone."  
  
He frowned. _Two more weeks_ , he wrote.  
  
"Yeah, kid. Two more."  
  
Peter nodded, falling asleep on Tony's shoulder.  
  
He had been freed from his hospital bed two days before treatment was to mostly end. After that, it would be mostly checkups to make sure it was totally gone.  
  
When Peter could stand long enough to not fall over, Tony brought him to the lab, a careful hand placed on his back to make sure he wouldn't fall.  
  
It took all Peter had not to go running to the workstation. As the two got into the swing of things, everything seemed just as it had before Peter's diagnosis. Laughing and rambling, not a care.  
  
They stayed in the moment for hours, both relishing in the comfort of how things were. FRIDAY interrupted them.  
  
"Dr. Cho is requesting Peter back to the medbay."  
  
Peter's smile fell.  
  
"Back to the real world for a bit," Tony said. "Hey, after you're all done with this, I'll make sure the lab's open all day if you want. Sound good?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
It did sound perfect. The day he had planned for Peter was just a day after he was fully released.  
  
That was, until he worsened.  
  
Tony figured this kid would give him a whole head of gray hair in a few days time. When Peter had gotten back from a particularly intense round of therapy, Tony was fast asleep in the chair beside him.  
  
Peter winced as he sat up, reaching for the notepad on the table. He flipped the pages until he was on the last one and he scribbled his message.  
  
Peter hadn't expected it to take the whole page but he tore it out anyway. Instead of leaving it where he knew Tony would see it, he put it in a drawer next to the bed, sticking it under the other books.  
  
He looked at the Iron Man bobblehead on his bedside table. Peter had gotten it from a McDonald's Happy Meal, where Tony insisted he got the Iron Man one and not the traitorous Captain America toy.  
  
With a thin-lipped smile, he wrote out a shorter note for when Tony would wake up, complete with a sketch of the Spiderman mask in the corner.  
  
A week and a half later, Tony could finally grant Peter the lab day he promised. No distractions, no medbay.  
  
Tony's mind often wandered to what if's. He refused to think about what would have happened without Peter's healing. Would he have even known Peter without the spider bite?  
  
As he listened to Peter's rambling, he shoved the thought aside. He couldn't tell where he'd be without this kid—his kid.  
  
Peter receded into his thoughts later into the day, the music over the speakers filled the silence. Tony figured he had just run out of things to say.  
  
After a few minutes of Peter's quiet, he excused himself, promising to return shortly. He came back, paper in hand. Tony recognized the yellow of the notepad.  
  
"When I was back in the medbay that past week..." Peter trailed off, fidgeting with the paper. "I thought I was so close to dying. So, um, I wrote this. I still think you should have it, dead or not."  
  
Tony blinked. "Pete, you're not dying on my watch."  
  
"You were asleep when I wrote it," he clarified. Peter slid the paper to Tony, a smudge of black greasing the page. Peter looked down at his messy hands. "You can read it whenever. You can wait until I die if you really want."  
  
Peter six months ago would have been so afraid of death that the thought would have sent him into a panic but Tony watched him say the words with no visible reaction. It made him realize just how strong he was.  
  
Peter left to wash his hands, leaving Tony and the paper. He unfolded it, matching his fingerprint gently to the one Peter left behind.  
  
_Hey Mr. Stark.  
  
Parkers are strong, May especially. She's lost so many people and, if you're reading this, that means me included. Check on her when I can't.  
  
But make sure you're okay too. Pepper told me you were as worried as May was. I think her exact words were "mother hen." I'm sorry that I made you worry.  
  
In the spirit of honesty, I have to say that dying in a hospital bed is a little disappointing. I guess I hoped that if I had to die at all, I'd be doing something heroic. Saving the world.  
  
But this is okay. I bet that this is a lot less painful than a heroic death.  
  
Either way, I guess you'd have been there. I need to thank you for that and for everything. You were there for me with the Vulture, even if I was too stubborn to see it then. You were there for me on the roof. And whenever I came back from therapy (sorry for drooling on your shirt).  
  
You were there in all the ways a dad would be. And maybe that's weird to say but I honestly mean it. You've been a constant and you take care of me. I couldn't be more grateful.  
  
And I'm sorry. That you worried and that I even got cancer in the first place.  
  
Love you,  
  
Peter Parker (Spiderman) _  
  
Tony reread the letter. He wiped at his shining eyes.  
  
Peter stood in the doorframe, watching Tony anxiously. He found his gaze across the room.  
  
"Peter..." Tony didn't know what to say. There was so much in his letter.  
  
Peter seemed to shrink in on himself. "I still...I still mean every word."  
  
Tony strode across the room, wrapping a surprised Peter in a hug.  
  
The hug separated but Tony didn't break eye contact with Peter as he spoke. "I'm always gonna worry about you, kid. You're a teenaged superhero going up against the world's worst so yeah, that's a pretty big deal." Tony took a shuddering breath. "And, and, cancer? That's not something you're allowed to apologize for. Never."  
  
"Never," Peter repeated.  
  
"Kid...in all the ways that matter," Tony said, "you're my son."  
  
Peter's eyes widened slightly. "I... Really?"  
  
"You think I offer lab space to anyone? Really."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark."  
  
"Of course," he said, raising a hand to ruffle Peter's hair. "Anything for you, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write it... sadder? but i couldn't bring myself to do it
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: twrlvepercent


End file.
